Founding of Camp Aztlan
The book is found in The Calmecac. Chapter 1: The Creation Before all these events began - before the oceans that stretch and the land below, the gods were naught but only an endless mass. The void was empty and devours all, a pitch black realm with endless bleak. However, a being shimmered spreading light across the world. This being, Tonacatecuhtli ended this bleak world. From the other side came another being. She called herself, Tonacacihuatl. The Great Ones met and started to unify themselves locked in an eternal embrace. From their union, they became Ometeotl. It brought forth lands from the skies; the seas from the land and ethereal heavens from air. He founded a world of tranquil peace from a pitch black void. And this God, Ometeotl, carved a mountain from the discordant mass calling it Coatlicue and soon time started to flow. He gave instruction to the world where the wind should blow and calmed the seas from its rage. He summoned weather inducing heat, rain and snow and to encircle it around the world. The god faded away giving its life to the Mountain. The spirit of the mountain, Coatlicue awoke. Around her was a sea of strife clashing with such great calamity. In despair, she clamped onto a mountain ledge. Her drops of life-nourishing blood fell upon the mountain rock creating the Tzizimtl of the Ancient Dark. Without aiding her in her struggle, they flew to the heavens where they gleam with brightness in the dark. Coatlicue gave birth to four children, Quetzalcoatl, he who is bright, Tezcatlipoca, he who is the dark, Xipe Totec, the flayed one and Huitzilopochtli, left hummingbird. Rivalries grew between the four gods and two other gods, Tlaloc and Chalchiuhtlicue. Quetzalcoatl and Tezcatlipoca discarding their rivalry aside, killed the Cipactli, a mother crocodile living in the center of the ocean. Tezcatlipoca used his leg as bait for Cipactli, before dismembering her. Huitzilpochtli and Xipe Totec seeing the carnage, created the earth and trees out of her body. Tezcatlipoca created the first Sun and because he was god of the night, he only managed to become half a sun. The world continued on in this way for some time, but a sibling rivalry grew between Quetzalcoatl and his brother the mighty sun, who Quetzalcoatl knocked from the sky with a stone club. With no sun, the world was totally black and in his anger, Tezcatlipoca commanded his jaguars to eat all the people. The gods created a new group of people to inhabit the Earth, this time they were of normal size. Quetzalcoatl became the new sun and as the years passed, the people of the Earth grew less and less civilized and stopped showing proper honor to the gods. As a result, Tezcatlipoca demonstrated his power and authority as god of sorcery and judgment by turning the animalistic people into monkeys. Quetzalcoatl, who had loved the flawed people as they were, became upset and blew all of the monkeys from the face of the Earth with a mighty hurricane. He then stepped down as the sun to create a new people. Tlaloc became the next sun, but Tezcatlipoca seduced and stole his wife Xochiquetzal, the goddess of sex, flowers and corn. Tlaloc then refused to do anything other than wallow in his own grief, so a great drought swept the world. The people's prayers for rain annoyed the grieving sun and he refused to allow it to rain, but the people continued to beg him. Then, in a fit of rage he answered their prayers with a great downpour of fire. It continued to rain fire until the entire Earth had burned away. The gods then had to construct a whole new Earth from the ashes. The next sun and also Tlaloc’s new wife, was Chalchiuhtlicue. She was very loving towards the people, but Tezcatlipoca was not. Both the people and Chalchiuhtlicue felt his judgment when he told the water goddess that she was not truly loving and only faked kindness out of selfishness to gain the people’s praise. Chalchiuhtlicue was so crushed by these words that she cried blood for the next fifty-two years, causing a horrific flood that drowned everyone on Earth. The gods convened in darkness to choose a new sun, who was to sacrifice himself by jumping into a gigantic bonfire. The two volunteers were the young son of Tlaloc and Chalchiuhtlicue, Tecuciztecatl, and the old Nanauatzin. It was believed that Nanauatzin was too old to make a good sun, but both were given the opportunity to jump into the bonfire. Tecuciztecatl tried first but was not brave enough to walk through the heat near the flames and turned around. Nanauatzin then walked slowly towards and then into the flames and was consumed. Tecuciztecatl then followed. The braver Nanauatzin became what is now the sun and Tecuciztecatl became the much less spectacular moon. A god that bridges the gap between Nanauatzin and Huitzilopochtli is Tonatiuh, who was sick, but rejuvenated himself by burning himself alive and then became the warrior sun and wandered through the heavens with the souls of those who died in battle, refusing to move if not offered enough sacrifices. Chapter 2 Tezcatlipoca and Quetzalcoatl's rivalry around the end of the Aztec Empire was heightened. Quetzalcoatl looked down on the Earth and saw that Tezcatlipoca's influence over the world is too strong. He left the Empire and sailed east to the New World. He explored this new world that he had discovered and took a guise of a handsome young merchant. As he travelled around the land, Espania?, he bumped into another merchant. Quetzalcoatl felt the energy surging from this person. He deduced that he was no mere mortal but a deity himself. He was shocked of course, he had seen gods but those from his native homeland. He was sure that the god he met felt the same. He asked the god about his native homeland and was surprised to discover that he was not a deity that presided over this area. The god he met explained that he was once a powerful deity from a strong pantheon before the cults he had controlled collapsed under a new religion that actively tried to weld him with a lustful lightning deity. He willed himself to survive without sacrifices or worship from men. He has managed to go all around the world due to his new-found freedom. Quetzalcoatl was astounded. He knew the cost of leading the Aztec gods into a new era. Their world has been destroyed four times. If their people's empire fall, would they too? He knew his part in fulfilling their great grand-father prophecy. One shall influence the past and the other shall destroy the present. The god he met disappeared after their talk and had no idea where to find him. He left him name though, "Taranis". Quetzalcoatl found a beautiful woman of a noble heritage and lay with her. This woman gave birth to Hernan Cortez Pizarro, a demigod son. Hernan never knew of his father's identity but he had an aura of authority and charisma that made people like him. He wanted to explore the lands west to his for some reason. At eighteen, Hernan was in Santo Domingo where he helped the conquest of Cuba and Hispaniola. He learned of Mexico from his captain and decided to explore it. He met some tributaries from Aztec lands and was immediately excited to plunder it. After various requests to meet Moctezuma II with various forms of threats (including burning and massacring the second-largest Aztec city), the ruler finally accepted allowing him to enter the capital. Moctezuma allowed him to enter his chamber where he explained to him that he was a demigod. Quetzalcoatl has been revealing everything to Moctezuma in his dreams. Reluctant to believe a pagan, he left the palace Cortes was still determined to find out about Quetzalcoatl. He later held the ruler hostage in his palace. When one of Cortes' lieutanent killed the Aztecs at the temple of the Gods (though no one was sure what triggered it), followers of Tezcatlipoca rebelled. He escaped the city after the local population attacked the Spaniards. But reinforcements from Cuba arrived and turned the battle upside down. Cortes sieged the capital and in no time, the Aztec Empire was gone. The gods were upset at Quetzalcoatl's doing. Everything they had has been destroyed. However, they were not gone yet. Quetzalcoatl explained why he did this He told them his journey to the New World and how he had met a god like them. The gods calmed down in the next two or three years and decided to leave their native homeland for the next. Their true essence remained in the ashes of the Aztec Empire covered by forests and trees. What happened to Hernan you asked? Quetzalcoatl decided to congratulate him and appeared to the demigod. Hernan did not believe him. A lifetime of devout Catholicism faded in the face of a heathen deity. He broke down in front of the god in realization that he had destroyed his own people. After Quetzalcoatl left, Tezcatlipoca appeared. He hated Hernan for destroying the Empire and in a cruel twist, he changed himself into Quetzalcoatl and blessed him with immortality and eternal youth. At the age of 63, he faked his own death and escaped to the heart of Mexico. He has appeared in pieces in the history of Mexico. Now, he remains in the slums of Mexico being a drug addict and an alcoholic. Chapter 3 Category:Books